A New Year's Wish
by 123justafan
Summary: Penny had always loved New Year's Eve... but something had changed that for her. Leonard wanted to put some magic back in the Holiday for his wife.


**A New Year Wish  
**

 **They belong to others but often enter our thoughts**

 **Just a small break from The Meant to be Determination for these two lovers... they deserve a little less angst and a little more alone time...**

The drive up the coast was a surprise for Penny. She had assumed that she and Leonard would be out with their friends for the new year celebration. It took her by complete surprise when Leonard told her he had something special in mind.

* * *

In her younger days, New Year's had always been a fun time for Penny... She loved all the hoopla about bringing in the New Year and saying Good Bye to all the disappointments that had happened in the past year. Before she got fired from that awful Monkey movie, it had pretty much been the same for her... A year of waiting tables... getting bad tips... and rejection after rejection from one failed audition after another. That was what made the party on New Year's Eve a special time for her. She would hook up with whomever she wished... drank and danced the night away and then finally took her most recent conquest back to some random hotel room or her own bed to have her way with him. It never really surprised her when a good number of the guys she found willing to go out for the BIG party left early the next morning or didn't even stay the night. She rarely had put any long time hopes in them.

* * *

Penny's outlook on the whole New Year's Eve Party thing took a sharp turn the year she hooked up with Zach just because she didn't want to be alone on New Years. She had seen him while out with Bernadette and Amy one night. She had to admit... Zach was a good looking guy... and he was kind of sweet in his own way. Earlier in the year... she had assumed that she would be spending the night with Leonard. He was going to make the whole experience different for her somehow. And she was SO looking forward to her special night. Leonard was not going out just to get her in bed afterwards... although Penny had little doubt that that was just where they would wind up. Unfortunately, She had ruined that idea by listening to Wil Wheaton and breaking up with Leonard at the Bowling Alley.

After the biggest mistake in her dating life... things were starting to get close to the New Year and she had little prospects cropping up except an empty apartment and an empty heart. She had unceremoniously shot down every one of the guys that hit on her at the Cheesecake Factory... even the muscular tall buff guys that were her traditional choices... effectively killing her tips either at the tables she was serving, or worse... the bar... where when she played her cards right, she was really pretty good at milking the guys wallowing in their sorrows for just one more drink... and a few more bucks left on the bar for her when they ultimately slid off the bar stool they had occupied for the last few hours and went back to their lives.

* * *

That night... with Zach... was the worst New Years Eve Party she ever endured. And it wasn't because she had agreed to dress up like Wonder Woman and parade herself in front of a pretty big crowd of nerds and geeks that pretty much just stared and gawked at her because she more that adequately filled out the costume... It was terrible for her because she was at the Comic Book Store... with Leonard... and he was staring at her as she kissed Zach as the New Year broke... The look on his face as Zach took her into a tight hold and placed his lips on hers was devastating to poor Leonard. In reality, as Penny looked over Zach's shoulder, she felt so cheap... so insincere... She just wanted to push Zach away... run into the arms of Leonard and bend him backwards... in an old time movie DIP... as she kissed him deeply and passionately. It wasn't to be...

Anyway... from that night on... Penny had a different feeling for New Years Eve. It wasn't a night she really looked forward to. In fact... in the years that followed, she just stayed home with a glass of wine... and toasted the New Year... alone... making a silent wish to herself... one that she never admitted to anyone... it was a wish for just her...

* * *

Even since Leonard had asked Penny out again and then married her, Penny still didn't have the same fondness for the Holiday... and it was apparent even to Leonard. Earlier tonight, everyone met at Howard and Bernadette's house because Haley was so young and no one wanted the new parents to miss out on the festivities and toasting the New Year that would now have a new member to their little group. When the group broke up... Sheldon and Amy were going to go back to their apartment across from Her and Leonard... Raj would go back to his apartment to spend some time with Cinnamon. and the Wolowitz's would settle down little Haley and Stewart... then quietly go to bed early... waiting for their daughter to once again make herself known into the waking world.

All that took place around 9:00PM. It was hours before the New Year was to break. Penny had assumed that she and Leonard would just go back to their apartment and quietly wait for the New Year to come... toast with a glass of wine... and then turn in. It wasn't until Leonard turned the car onto the freeway and took a route north that Penny turned to her husband and inquired as to where they were going. Leonard just smiled in her direction as he reached over and placed a hand on her thigh and told her he had a surprise for her. Leonard wanted to bring some magic back int a Holiday that Penny used to love so much.

* * *

A short while later, Leonard pulled the car into the car park of the Bed and Breakfast that they had visited some time ago... the very same one where Penny and Leonard managed to do some damage to a particular piece of furniture while they were a bit overly amorous one evening. Penny gasped as she realized where they were. Leonard just smiled and assured her that everything would be fine... even though he had to pay a larger deposit than normal to assure they could reserve a room on this holiday. This bed and breakfast was very popular for this holiday considering that it was located at the edge of a bay that looked back toward the big city's of southern California and you could see all the celebrations back down the coast. Leonard had made sure that he had reserved a room that over looked the bay ensuring that the had a perfect view.

Penny was surprised that Leonard had prepacked some luggage and made sure that Penny had one of her favorite dresses waiting for her. It struck her now as to why Leonard was late in coming to the Wolowitz's. He had told her that he had some pressing work at the University... in reality, he had dropped off their luggage for the weekend while she found herself bumming a ride with Sheldon and Amy. Penny was very impressed at the dress Leonard picked out... It was the same dress she wore on their first date at the beginning of Leonard and Penny 2.0. He had also remembered to bring her makeup kit... something that she made sure she made full use of. They had late dinner reservations and Penny thought that she would do it all up right just for her Sweetie. Dinner was absolutely fantastic. Penny had a full cowboy ribeye steak while Leonard settled for a lobster tail.

* * *

After the meal, The bed and breakfast advertised a gathering in the great room for all the guests for the celebration of the new year. Penny had turned to her husband and quietly whispered into his ear that she would rather celebrate alone in their room. Leonard agreed and stopped at the bar for a bottle of champagne.

The evening was quickly coming to a close and Penny decided to take a bath to wash away the rigors of the afternoon with their friends. Leonard had made himself comfortable on the bed, watching some sci-fi program he had found while flipping through some channels while Penny soaked in a tub filled with bubbles as she quietly hummed a tune that just wouldn't leave her head. Penny opened the door to the bathroom to let out some of the steam that had fogged the mirror as she dried off. She had brought her moisturizer in with her and as she prepared herself for what she wanted to be a special night for her sweet husband.

Whether intended or not, Penny had left Leonard an exceptional view of his wife. Penny was currently bent forward, facing away from Leonard, with one leg up on the seat of the toilet applying moisturizer to her newly shaven leg. Leonard quickly lost interest in the program on the T.V. and watched as Penny changed from attending from her right leg... to her left leg. Penny hadn't paid so much attention to what she was doing until she heard the television change from a program she wouldn't be interested in to some kind of infomercial on skin cream... actually... the very same cream she was currently massaging into her very own... very smooth... very naked... legs. Penny could only imagine what was going through her husbands mind at that moment. Penny suddenly got a very mischievous thought in her mind and proceeded to stand and moisturize her chest as she now stood in profile to the room that contained her uncharacteristically silent husband. She made sure that she uplifted each breast and twirled each nipple into a hard and erect peak. A sly smile crossed her lips as she imagined Leonard going mad watching her. She took one last dab of cream and slowly rubbed it into her perfectly taught behind. Knowing exactly how to torture her husband, Penny bent forward exposing her center to her husband. All the time she spent working on her own breasts had a predictable affect on her and Penny was aroused and visibly moist. Smiling wickedly... Penny called behind her. "Like what you're looking at Sweetie? It had better be my ass rather than that progr... OH!"

Leonard had suddenly walked up behind his wife and inserted his throbbing erection easily into Penny's waiting and naturally lubricated womanhood gently holding her smooth hips. Both partners moaned in acceptance of their partner.

Leonard proceeded to thrust in ever increasing speed and force just as Penny suddenly stood up and turned to her husband... Leonard frowned just as Penny's lips crashed upon his own and she pushed him back onto the bed. From their, she mounted her husband and rode him... fully intending to give Leonard all he deserved for this special night. Leonard suddenly pulled Penny toward himself and turned her to her side. Penny raised one leg in order to make it easier for closed her eyes as Leonard continued to pleasure them both.

From their bed. they could see out the window down the coast... It was quickly reaching midnight... but Penny had other thoughts. Penny turned her head to kiss her husband... causing him to slow his pace. Leonard deepened the kiss causing Penny to fall to her back, pulling Leonard to her. She looked deep into Leonard's eyes. "Leonard... I need you now... please..." Leonard had no problem complying. He reentered his bride and made slow soft... deep thrusts that prolonged their feelings of pleasure. Slowly, their breathing increased as their actions followed. Their mutual climax was reached as they could hear the other guests celebrate the New Year.

Leonard looked deeply into Penny's eyes. "We're missing the fireworks."

Penny smiled. "Nuh... uh" and pulled Leonard in for another kiss.

Leonard smiled as he pulled back for some air. "Do you have a wish for the New Year?"

Penny smiled up at her husband. "My new Years wish was granted the day you asked me out again..."

Leonard looked surprised. "Really?"

Penny smiled wider. "Uh...huh... but now... I have a new wish... Would you please continue?"

Leonard looked down. "Continue?"

Penny reached behind Leonard and pulled him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "More please..." She then pulled her husband in for a deep and passionate kiss. Penny had a new New Year's Wish and it was the best wish that could ever be granted...


End file.
